With hearing impaired persons, problems frequently arise with the perception of sound, which the person only attains from one side, as the hearing damage is generally specific to one side. Problems particularly occur with speech perception. In these situations, persons without hearing damage have considerable advantages, since speech signals can be significantly better detected using binaural perception.